


Overnight Sensation

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, Roommates, Sexsomnia, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Jared is shocked to discover his new roommate has a rare condition.





	Overnight Sensation

Jared is half-asleep when he hears someone enter his bedroom. At first, he thinks it's one of the dogs doing their nightly rounds but when he squints into the darkness, he realizes it's Jensen, a very, very naked Jensen. Which, makes him think that maybe he should have included some kind of indecency thing when he told Jensen the rules of the house before he moved in last week.

"Jense?" Jared questions as he sits up.

Jensen ignores him and climbs into the bed, yanking back the covers to expose Jared's ratty boxers. This is a bit weird, Jared's thinking, this kind of stuff usually only happens in porn. Or in the crazy stories Chad tells that probably are not remotely true.

"Jensen?" Jared tries again, shaking his shoulder. "Are you sleepwalking or something?"

Again, Jensen ignores him but this time, he rips Jared's boxers down and grabs his cock. Jared squeaks a bit in a confused mix of lust and terror. What if this is a joke? What if Kane is going to burst up in here with a camera?

"Okay, umm." Jared pushes Jensen back a bit. "Time for you to go back to bed."

There was something Jared read once about just guiding sleepwalkers back to their rooms and not waking them up. Those sleepwalkers, however, must not have been Jensen Ackles, who is apparently super-focused on blowing Jared. Which is something Jared has fantasized about before, but who hasn't with those lips?

"Yeah, so."

Jared grabs Jensen's arm but Jensen snarls at him before just basically swallowing Jared's cock whole. He's never been deep-throated before, so it's pretty much the best he's ever had, but it's also not entirely consensual on either of their parts so that's kind of ruining it.

"Jensen… you have to… we can't…" Jared pants out because he just tried to pull Jensen off and nearly got his cock bitten off in thanks.

"Oh, god, this is so wrong," Jared moans, but mostly to himself.

And Jensen is really, really awesome at this, like porn star awesome. So Jared comes embarrassingly fast. Or it would be embarrassing if Jensen wasn't wandering away, back to bed, as though nothing had happened. Jared shifts a bit and hits something wet, which is when he realizes Jensen came on his sheets. 

"Huh," Jared says and then crashes back to sleep, hoping that he'll wake up to find that this was all some crazy dream.

Of course it isn't and of course Jared can't keep his mouth shut so he busts out with "So, you molested me in your sleep last night," between bites of toast.

Jensen sprays coffee all over the table and then coughs hard. "What?"

"You came in my room and gave me a blow job. Like against my will." Jared bites his lip when Jensen's eyes go wide. "Sort of. Not about the blow job, but the against my will thing."

"Why didn't you stop me?" Jensen cries out.

"I'm thinking it might be because you tried to bite my dick off," Jared answers, trying not to freak out because Jensen's freaking out.

"Oh." Jensen mops up some of the coffee. "Was I any good?"

"Eh." Jared shrugs.

Jensen looks up at him with fire in his eyes and throws the wadded up ball of soggy napkins at Jared's head. Jared laughs while Jensen blushes hard and mumbles to himself.

"I wouldn't oppose one while you're awake though," Jared muses. "Just for comparison purposes."

"Jerk," Jensen mutters.

But Jared can totally see a smile quirking up at the corner of his mouth. Best housemate, ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like an actual condition: http://www.newsweek.com/id/34241


End file.
